fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Xenoverse/Heroes OC - Dark Countess
Summary Dark Countess is one of the Primordial Dark Gods who is one of the countless servants of The Dark King . After being recruited by "The Dark King", her control and strength of her gifts before she became a Servant of the Dark King far surpassed comprehension of even most of the Ultra Divine Gods . She comes from a Alternate Version of Xenoverse, which takes place in a hypothetical Post-XV2 and Post-XV3 Appearance Dark Countess, which she is known as Mistress Agony , can be considered a very... intimidating woman. Standing at a massive 5'10 , she wears a black battle dress that covers the neck downwards, ending in a skirt esque design. Her skin is noted to be sickly pale, but yet doesn't shown any weakness in her appearance and more so to empower her even further . Her eyes, the 2nd most notable part about her, which seem to be greyish tint to them, which due to her narrowed down eyesockets makes her very intimidating and was stated several timess to have a 'powerful presence' . However, this isn't the most notable. The most notable is her skin & head. Her head seems to appear as if it has needles pointing upwards, which was explained to be a part of her race's natural appearance, whatever race it was to be. However, she did refer to herself as a 'Xaio Saiyan;Saiyans who existed before the concept of time, space, and darkness" . Personality She doesn't speak very often. Her actions speaks for themselves rather than any lip service one would expect for her. She isn't cocky, not by the stretch of the imagination, and tends to simply allow her opponent to power up to prove their weakness in comparison to her. Cold to a fault, her emotions were best described as a 'endless butt of darkness & resentment, stretching without limits' , implying that something deep within her psyche caused her to be this sort of psychotic freak of nature . Character Tiering Tier: 2-B l 2-B Name: Celeria ; Dark Countess Origin: Xenoverse - Return of the Dark Primordial Gods Gender: Female Age: Unknown . She is before the Concept of Darkness. Classification: ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Extremely Potent Martial Artist , Ki Manipulation , Reality Warping , Conceptual Manipulation (The Primordial Gods shaped the Multiverse + it's core concepts into being, and she scales to them. Her entiring reality caused the concepts of time & space to unravel at a slow pace. Uses the Conceptual Scythe with her ki, which destroyed the concept of time in a single area, as she didn't want to alert Zen'O... However it is heavily implied she could've destroyed the concept across the Multiverse) , Abstract Existence (Type 2) , Probability Manipulation , Law Manipulation (Wrote the laws of the Multiverse and can reshape it w/ a afterthought) . Resistance to a lot of Powers (The haxes of those such as Xeno Goku , Demigra , and etc. from Heroes doesn't do anything to someone who hits the Uttra Divine Ki Level of One, much less someone as high as Celeria) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Even when supremely supressed Beerus knocking out Chi-Chi levels of Supressed and using no form of Ultra Divine Levels , is repeatedly stated to be the strongest that the Future Warrior & Beat even contended against in canon, and effortlessly fodderized a Heroes Super Saiyan Blue Evoltuion 4 Gogito of Gogeta and Vegito and Vogeta of Vegito and Gogeta fusion fighting against her , and defused it with a kiai that was described as being "unfathomably powerful" by the fusion before defusing . Considered to have a Ultra Divine Level of At least a 'Endlless Infinite^'s of Inaccessible Cardinals' , considering she's casually superior to those Final Form Mira whose Base Post-Zenkai in the Ultra Divine Tree hit the Ultra Divine Level of a 'Endlless Infinite^'s of Inaccessible Cardinals' each of his transformations increase his power by Endless Infinite^'s of Berkeley Cardinal Ultra Divine Levels, and he has a transfinite number more due to subconscious training in the Ultra Divine Tree ... Up to Final Form Mira, but he is transcended by Celeria his max power as she transcends something below the concept of dimensions. To compare, those with a Ultra Divine Level of One was treated as incomprehensible and boundless to the maximum power of the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) ,who for the fight with the Primordial Gods trained for a million years Stopped in the Dimension Chronoa gave to FW, allowing him to train for a million years without losing one day in age , who since the end of XV2 has trained in the Room of Silence, which allows someone in the equivalent of a day train as if they have had a transfinite number of years to train he trained for a million years in the time stop, so no time passed outside for him . He unfathomably transcended his previous peak in his base the point Cerelina remarked his base was far stronger than the Gogito and Vogeta fusion's highest level as it would transcend a mere mortal, and has access to up to a transfinite number of additional transformations w/ amping capabilities , in a Addition to Ikari In-Between each of the said number of transformations, which amps the power of the transformation by quote on quote 'hundreds of millions of times" . Each Ultra Divine Level transcends the previous as they transcends a mere mortal. ) l Multiverse Level (Revealed she has more transformations than each of the ones he showed against him. Each of the transformations transcend the previous as the previous transcends entities below the concept of dimensions. ) Speed: MFTL+ (Considered the Future Warrior as abysmally slow Pre-UI . To those around her, it would appear she had Ultra instinct as she dodged all his attacks, but she in turn remarked that using it on such a slow creature would be "overkill" . ) l MFTL+ (Should be far, far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class Z '''(Doesn't have a problem lifting Planets with her Telekensis) , possibly '''Far Higher (Stopped the Omega Sham Ring, which has the density + condensed mass of a entire galaxy, with one finger) Striking Strength: Multiversal Level l Multiversal Durability: Multiversal Level l Multiversal Level Stamina: Unknown (Noted to be at least comparable to Super Saiyan) Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Conceptual Staff Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted several Nigh-Omniscient entities throughout Creation, including those such as the Grand Priest. Is a master at martial arts and was gifted since she originated) Weaknesses: Tends to be somewhat arrogant. Usually massively holds back on using Ultra Divine Ki unless it's mandatory. Note: While she scales to At least GoD tier, it is Unknown where she places to the Angels. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts